outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Privacy Policies
Privacy Policy Cookies 1. By using this website, its chat room, wiki, forums and role playing groups, you agree to the use of any relevant cookies. 2. You may block the use of these cookies, although this may adversely affect the functionality of some sites' features. Personal Information 1. We may collect information about your computer relevant to the use of this website, its chat room, wiki, forums and role playing groups, such as your IP address and the email address that you provide us with on your application form. We do not require you to provide us with any other information, other than an indication that you are over 16 years of age. 2. We may use your IP address to identify you if it is suspected that you have created an additional character in breach of the group's rules, or if you attempt to reapply after being banned. IP addresses may also be used to match forum accounts to player identities where this is not clear. 3. We will use your email address to subscribe you to the Google groups that are used by the fleet for role playing and out of character purposes. Initially, you will be added to one role playing list, the corresponding out of character email list and the Outpost Eden annoucements list. You will only be added to other group lists by your own request, such as a transfer between ships/outposts, or application to volunteer for an out of character group, such as the publicity team. 4. You reserve the right to unsubscribe from any email lists at any time. If you are unsure of how to do this, you may contact your Commanding Officer or any member of the Outpost Eden staff for assistance. 5. You must not divulge any personal information relating to any other member of Outpost Eden. Retaining Information 1. We will retain email adress and IP address information on any google groups to which you subscribed during your membership with Outpost Eden, as these can not be deleted. However, no member of the Outpost Eden staff will pass this information on to any third party beyond the websites used as a part of the Outpost Eden service, for any reason. 2. We may retain your email address in a central database and use it to invite you back to the fleet if you decide to take an extended leave of absence. You are free to decline any such invites and you may request for you email address to be deleted from our database at any time. Third Party Websites 1. We will not divulge any of your personal information to any third parties beyond thee websites used as part of the Outpost Eden service. This currently extends to the Outpost Eden website, Google Groups, Pro Boards, Kiwi IRC and Wikia.com. We have no control over the privacy policies belonging to those sites. Changes to the Privacy Policy 1. If, at any point, it becomes necessary to make changes to this document, we will update it and make it available to all members at the earliest opportunity. You should check it regularly to make sure you are happy with the contents of the document.